C'est quoi ce truc ?
by Shuasio
Summary: Tout commença à cause d'un chat... C'est toujours la faute d'un chat (recueil de OS et drabbles :)) !
1. La théorie de la tartine !

Je l'avais promis, alors le voilà ! Un petit recueil de drabbles et autres petits OS, en espérant que ça vous fera sourire ! La review est votre amie, à bientôt.

* * *

_Scott et Stiles_

(C'est le titre d'un livre qui est sorti y'a pas longtemps, je ne l'ai pas lu, mais j'en ai entendu parler et ça m'a fait rire, donc voilà).

\- Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ? On est censé bosser sur notre truc de physique au cas où t'aurais oublié, Harris nous déteste donc on n'aura quand même pas une note géniale, mais si en plus on ne fait rien, ça ne va pas arranger les choses…

\- Quoi qu'on fasse, il nous détestera de toute façon ! Et tu crois que je fais quoi là ? Laisse mon génie scientifique s'exprimer au lieu de critiquer et admire mon chef-d'œuvre.

L'humain accrocha une dernière ficèle autour du chat pour être sûr que son assemblage tenait et rajouta la tartine sur le dos du petit être poilu qui ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier le fait de se transformer en sandwichs… Il reposa ensuite Gabbana sur le sol et se leva du lit pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre.

\- Si Lydia apprend qu'on lui a piqué son chat, elle va nous tuer… tu m'expliques maintenant quel est le rapport entre un chat, du pain de mie, du beurre et une expérience de physique ?

\- Harris nous a demandé de prouver, d'une façon inventive, une théorie de physique élémentaire, mais mon esprit n'a pas de limite et j'ai décidé de confronter DEUX théories sur la gravité, EN MÊME TEMPS ! Mouahahahah.

Stiles s'approcha ensuite du chat et l'attrapa avant de faire chemin inverse pour retourner près de la fenêtre ouverte, il ressemblait vraiment à un malade mental… Un savant fou des temps modernes !

\- T'es sûr d'avoir pris tes médicaments ?

\- Observe jeune padawan, l'œuvre d'un génie. J'ai accroché une tartine beurrée, côté beurré vers le ciel au dos de ce chat et on va voir laquelle des théories est la plus juste : on dit qu'un chat retombe toujours sur ces pattes, mais une tartine tombe toujours du côté beurré, donc si on oppose un chat à une tartine beurrée, reste à voir laquelle illustre le mieux la gravité. Et pour ça, suffit de balancer le chat !

\- Stiles ! Non de Dieu, repose ce chat !


	2. C'est qui qui conduit ?

_**Stiles et Derek.**_

\- Dereeeeeeeek, je peux conduire pour le retour, s'il te plaaaaaiiiiiiit ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que le jour où tu poserais tes sales petites mains sur le volant de MA voiture n'était pas encore arrivé.

\- T'es vraiment pas gentil, tu as même laissé Scott la conduire…

\- C'était parce que j'étais bien obligé, mais il ne l'a conduite qu'une fois, donc non, c'est non.

\- Rolala, mais quel rabat-joie ! Tu es un aigris avant l'âge. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire, on n'a qu'à dire que le premier arrivé à ta voiture pourra conduire, OK ? Bon, prêt, go !

Le loup continua tranquillement sa marche en regardant le plus jeune courir comme un dératé au milieu de la route, il glissa ensuite ses mains dans ses poches et se dit que celui qui conduirait serait simplement celui qui aurait les clés. Et c'était bien le problème, après avoir vérifié toutes les poches de sa veste, il vérifia celle de son pantalon et toujours rien…

\- Stiles, revient ici tout de suite !


	3. La revanche du minou

_**Lydia et Derek.**_

\- Derek ! Je sais que tu détestes les animaux de compagnies mais c'est la dernières fois que tu fais ça, c'est clair ?!

La jeune Martin était entrée comme une furie dans le loft du plus vieux et elle avait pointé un index vengeur sur le torse de celui-ci, elle avait sa moue colérique avec les lèvres plissées et les sourcils froncés, il ne valait mieux pas la contrarier…

\- Je ne les déteste pas tous, je déteste uniquement ton chat.

\- Parce qu'en plus tu l'admets, laisse Gabbana tranquille !

\- Je n'ai rien fait à ton sale matou ! Je pense que si je l'avais égorgé, je m'en souviendrais quand même.

\- Oh je t'en prie Derek, je ne sais pas quel genre de délires tu as, ou quel fétichisme te fait grimper aux rideaux, mais tu dois franchement être malade pour kidnapper un chat, le beurrer et puis le relâcher.

Au moment où Lydia expliquait ses torts au loup, Scott et Stiles, qui étaient restés dans un coin de la pièce sans rien dire jusque-là, se mirent à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Lydia se vexa d'autant plus et préféra sortir, Derek s'approcha des plus jeunes alors qu'elle partait comme une tornade. Il prit la tête des deux garçons et les cogna l'une contre l'autre avant de prendre la tête de Stiles pour l'écraser contre la table.

\- Ça c'est pour le chat. Et ça, c'est pour ma voiture. T'es vraiment qu'un gamin immature !


	4. J'avais dit non !

_**Stiles et John**_

\- Papaaaaa ?

Le plus vieux releva la tête du dossier dans lequel il était plongé et retira ses lunettes avant de regarder son fil qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillure de la porte. Puis, il soupira. Il connaissait cet air sur le visage de son fil et ça sentait le mauvais coup à des kilomètres !

\- Stiiiiiiiles… Tu sais que dès que tu prends cette petite voix mielleuse, je sais que tu as fait quelque chose de mal, ou alors, que tu dois me demander quelque chose. Donc, dis-moi ça tout de suite.

\- Tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu un chien et toi…

\- Non Stiles. Un non, c'est un non. Je ne veux pas de chien et en plus, tu ne sais pas t'occuper d'un animal de compagnie, tu le laisserais mourir de faim au bout de deux semaines.

\- Ce que tu me dis me fend le cœur. Comment peux-tu avoir si peu confiance en ton fils ? Bref ! Le problème étant que… j'ai déjà le chien en fait…

\- Non de-

Le plus jeune c'était reculer pour ouvrir en grand la porte du bureau de son père et une énorme bête déboula à l'intérieur comme une tornade, il avait des poils très noirs et un regard électrisant, il faisait plus penser à une bête sauvage qu'autre chose. Mais au lieu de s'attaquer à quoi que ce soit, la bête fonça, sur le shérif pour lui donner des gros coups de langue !

\- Mais ce truc est énorme, ce n'est pas un chien ça Stiles ! On dirait un énorme loup sauvage, où est-ce que tu as trouvé ce machin ?

\- On ne peut pas vraiment dire que je l'ai trouvé en fait… Et pour ton information, les lycaons, aussi appelés loups-garous, font partie de la famille des canins. Ce sont des gros chiens.

\- Les lions font parties des félins et même si ce sont des gros chats, personne n'en a comme animal de compagnie parce que la différence c'est que ces bestioles sont dangereuses. DAN-GE-REUSES Stiles ! J'ai assez entendu parler de vos histoires de loups-garous pour un moment, je n'ai pas besoin que tu en ramènes un en plus à la maison… et s'il continue de me lécher comme ça, mon fusil va très vite m'être utile !

\- Scotty, descends de là ! Viens ici… c'est bien ça ! Gentil Scotty !

Le shérif avait l'impression de regarder un extraterrestre, cette scène n'était pas réelle, il avait dû boire un verre de trop et avait dû s'endormir sur son bureau. Voilà, tout simplement, c'était un rêve, rien de plus et… minute… comment avait-il appelé son « chien » ?

\- Scotty ?! Comme dans Scott, Scott McCall ?

\- Eheheh… justement, il est là le problème… tu vas voir, c'est une histoire cocasse, ça va te faire rire !

\- Stiles ! J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?!

\- Rho c'est bon, ça arrive tout le monde de faire une petite erreur ! ON a testé quelque chose et, manifestement, ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné. Mais t'inquiète pas p'pa, je gère la situation, en attendant de trouver le moyen de lui redonner une tronche d'humain, je prendrai bien soin de lui.

-Tu ne gères rien du tout ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est fou quand même ! Et… et… qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à Melissa moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi, dis-lui que je nourrirai bien son fils durant ses problèmes de type… CANIN. Sur ce, je vais dormir !

Le plus vieux se mit à ruminer en regardant son fils s'en aller au côté de… Scott – vraiment ?-, avant de sortir de son bureau en catastrophe.

\- Il ne dort pas dans ton lit, c'est clair ?!

\- Papaaaaa ! Arrête de traiter Scott comme un animal, il est dans une phase très perturbante, déjà qu'il n'était pas fute-fute avant, alors avec un cerveau de chien, il ne faut pas trop en demander… il doit dormir avec moi pour se sentir en sécurité.

\- Celui qui ne devrait pas se sentir en sécurité, c'est toi !

\- Bonne nuit p'pa !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ça…


	5. Jamais un sans deux ?

_Stiles - Derek - Scott_

\- Oh non de Dieu… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Gentil Derek, range les dents !

Stiles recula encore d'un pas le plus doucement possible, mais son talon heurta la racine d'un arbre et il s'écrasa lamentablement dans les feuilles mortes, il poussa ensuite sur ses bras pour se reculer encore un peu et se retrouva contre un tronc d'arbre. Il entendit ensuite un deuxième grognement et un autre loup sortit des buissons… un loup qu'il connaissait bien !

\- Scott ! Depuis quand tu es du côté de Derek et plus du mien ?! Je t'ai tout donné, tout ! Depuis que tu es « comme ça », j'ai tout fait pour toi, je t'ai donné de quoi manger, boire, dormir… et tu me remercies en te retournant contre moi ! Je sais que c'est ma faute, mais quand même, j'ai dit que j'allais m'occuper de ce problème le plus vite possible, l'erreur est humaine après tout ! Enfin pas vraiment dans ce cas… _Mauvais moment pour l'ironie Stiles. _

Pour seule réponse, les deux bêtes sauvages se rapprochèrent de l'adolescent d'un air menaçant, Derek se mit plus près que l'autre loup et grogna à quelques centimètres de visage de l'humain.

\- Oui d'accord, j'ai compris, mais pour ma défense, me déchiqueter la gorge n'arrangera rien, au contraire… Tu es en colère et je peux totalement comprendre ta réaction, mais je vais tout arranger, je le promets… Maintenant, si tu pouvais gentiment éloigner tes babines de mon cou tendre et savoureux ça m'arrangerait. Je suis loin d'être la meilleure chair humaine sur le marché de toute façon !

Partant du principe que c'était Derek à l'intérieur de ce corps de loup, Stiles n'avait pas peur de se faire tuer – ou alors pas _trop_ peur - l'alpha aurait pu le tuer des dizaines de fois dans sa version humaine et il ne l'avait jamais, il ne le ferait pas maintenant… ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il se sentait à l'aise avec les canines pointues du plus vieux collées contre lui.

Mais le loup partit à toute vitesse vers on ne sait où et Scott devint plus calme directement, il regarda l'humain d'un air désolé et un peu déçu et lorsque celui-ci tourna enfin les yeux dans sa direction, le fils du shérif prit une mine choquée.

\- Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là, je gère ! C'est juste une question de… temps. Oh et n'aboie pas comme ça, on dirait mon père ! Je vais tout arranger, je te l'ai promis, Stiles est dans la place.


	6. Et pourquoi pas deux sans trois ?

_Stiles - Derek - Scott_

\- Tadaaaaa ! Voilà !

Scott déposa le petit animal juste à côté du bras de Derek qui hésita entre tuer la bestiole et puis tabasser le loup ou l'inverse. Il lâcha sa fourchette et recula son assiette avant de repousser un peu plus loin la boule de poil et lancer un regard meurtrier au plus jeune.

\- Scott. Pourquoi as-tu ramené ce putain de chat chez moi ?! La prochaine fois, mets-le devant moi, j'aurai plus facile pour lui donner des coups de couteau.

\- Non mais t'es malade Derek, ce n'est pas un chat !

\- Tu es aveugle ou stupide ?! Non rien. Ne réponds pas…

\- C'est toi qui es stupide, tu ne comprends vraiment rien. On a dit qu'on allait se venger de Stiles en lui faisant la même chose que ce qu'il nous avait fait, donc j'ai été parlé à Deaton pour savoir comment faire et il m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas le transformer en loup parce qu'il était humain… donc j'ai pris un autre truc qu'il avait en stock !

\- Et donc, si je comprends bien, tu l'as transformé en… chat ?

Les deux garçons regardèrent en même temps vers ce qu'était devenu Stiles, ce petit chaton tout gris avait des petites oreilles repliées et des yeux azur. Il avait le regard vide, comme si cette chose avait toujours été un chat… après réflexion, Derek se dit que Stiles avait toujours un regard vide de toute façon.

\- Je pense que c'en est un, m'oui…

\- Comment ça, « tu penses » que c'est un chat ?!

\- En fait, j'ai voulu le transformer en renard, mais il y a certains trucs que je n'ai pas trouvés donc j'ai mis autre chose à la place et du coup il est devenu… ça. Je suppose que ce n'est rien de plus qu'un chat. Regarde-le, c'est rien d'autre qu'un Tit chaton tout mignon !

\- Mais t'es débile ! Tu sais que c'est dangereux ces trucs-là et toi tu as pris ça comme un jeu, tu as encore fait pire que lui lorsqu'il nous a transformés, imagine si on arrive plus jamais à le transformer en humain maintenant, tu vas faire quoi hein ?!

\- Oui bah… peut-être que si tu m'avais aidé on en serait pas là !

Soudain, le petit chaton gris se roula sur lui-même tout en riant ! Un rire qui semblait presque humain, une voix étrange qui sortait de la toute petite gorge de la bête… C'était un spectacle plus qu'étrange et aucun des deux garçons n'osait faire ou dire quelque chose face à « ça ».

\- Vous êtes vraiment stupides, plus l'un que l'autre. Vous auriez dû demander de l'aide à Peter, je suis certain qu'il est bien plus doué que vous pour les vengeances… l'expérience, ça fait tout !

\- Non de- Scott, tu l'as transformé en chat qui parle. Tu ne comprends toujours pas que c'est un gros problème maintenant ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de ce truc…

Stiles s'avança vers le grille-pain métallique d'une démarche peu habille et commença à se lécher la patte avant de la passer sur son oreille, il tenta ensuite de la redresser, mais sans succès. Puis, il gonfla le torse et prit la pose.

\- Je ne sais pas vous, mais en tout cas, moi je me trouve vraiment trop adorable comme ça. Si je n'étais pas moi-même, je pense que j'aurais craqué pour moi depuis longtemps.

\- Bravo Scott… tu as créé un monstre.


	7. La minou : le retour de la suite 2

Ps : Je vous conseille d'aller jeter un œil à la petite histoire (trois chapitres) de Lasurvolte, intitulée « le chaton ». Je vous le dis parce que je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à cette histoire en écrivant ces deux-trois dernières parties et vraiment elle est fantastique (l'histoire bien entendu, même si l'auteur est très bien aussi) ! Je suis vraiment un fan inconditionnel de ce récit donc si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, allez-y, tout de suite.

_Lydia - Derek - Scott - Stiles_

Les deux loups – et le chat qui parle – étaient toujours en train de se disputer lorsque la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds vénitiens entra dans la cuisine de l'alpha. Comme personne ne sembla faire attention à elle ou même, ne serait-ce que la remarquer, elle décida de montrer sa présence en se raclant la gorge bruyamment. Ignorer Lydia Martin c'est comme tenter le diable, jouer avec le feu, s'amuser à la roulette russe : ça finit forcément mal.

Les deux garçons – et demi – se retournèrent directement, ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes en se demandant depuis combien de temps la banshee était en train de les écouter. Ils venaient de se mettre d'accord pour régler cette histoire et n'en parler à personne, mais là, ça commençait à devenir compliqué, vu le nombre de personnes dans la confidence.

\- Lydia, qu'est-ce que tu-

Elle ne laissa pas le temps au loup de terminer sa phrase et poussa les deux garçons pour prendre le chaton dans ses bras en le regardant d'un air attendrit. Elle garda cet air un petit temps avant de lancer un regard noir à l'alpha, le genre de regard menaçant dont elle seule avait le secret, le genre de regard qui faisait froid dans le dos, même pour un lycanthrope.

\- Derek… Tu. Es. Un. Malade. Tu as tenté d'assassiner mon pauvre chat, la prunelle de mes yeux, à coups de matières grasses et maintenant tu veux sacrifier ce pauvre, délicat et mignon petit être poilu ?! Et toi Scott, tu vas l'aider, bande de… de monstres ! NAH.

\- C'est Stiles.

\- Comment ça « c'est Stiles » ?! Parce qu'en plus d'adopter un chaton pour ensuite le torturer – et peut-être même le manger qui sait -, tu lui donnes un petit nom ?! Tu es encore plus fou que ce que je pensais ! Et en plus tu l'appelles 'Stiles'… Tu détestes les chats et tu détestes Stiles, mais ce n'est pas une excuse… Pauvre minou.

Soudain Scott, qui avait préféré garder le silence jusqu'ici arracha la bête des bras de Lydia et le reposa là où il était précédemment. Il ordonna ensuite à Stiles de ne pas bouger comme si ça allait changer quelque chose et soupira un grand coup avant de se retourner et regarder la jeune fille droit dans les yeux.

\- Ce truc, là, à côté de moi. C'est Stiles, notre Stiles. Le garçon agaçant et hyperactif qu'on connait tous !

\- T'es ridicule, sincèrement… tu descends dans mon estime, sache-le.

\- Mais c'est fou ça, après tout ce que tu as pu voir de surréaliste, tu n'arrives pas à nous croire quand on te dit que Stiles s'est transformé en chat ? En chat qui parle en plus ! Je vais te le prouver d'ailleurs, vas-y, parle !

Le chaton se rapprocha de l'adolescente et tenta de lui faire un regard larmoyant pour l'attendrir, il tourna ensuite sa petite tête poilue vers son meilleur ami et lui lança un regard de défi qui voulait dire bien des choses.

\- Miaou…

\- Je vais le tuer.

Alors que Derek s'avançait dangereusement, Lydia le prit dans ses bras et le cacha sous son blouson en ne laissant passer que son petit museau. Elle prit ensuite la direction de la sortie et avant de fermer la porte, elle lança un dernier regard plein de mépris à l'alpha.

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu as vraiment un problème Derek et il est grand temps que tu arrêtes avec ça, laisse les chats tranquille ! Et Scott… non, rien. Vous m'énervez ! Vous aurez des nouvelles de la SPA dans pas longtemps, comptez sur moi.


	8. AMEN

_Stiles._

\- Si quelqu'un souhaite s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Oui, Stiles faisait des rêves de plus en plus étranges ces derniers temps et à chaque fois, il se réveillait en sursaut au moment fatidique : le moment où un Chihuahua-garou allait lui trancher la gorge avec un couteau en plastique, ou alors l'instant où Lydia lui mettait le râteau le plus gros que l'on n'ait jamais vu. Chaque nuit, un nouveau cauchemar, mais celui-ci était particulièrement différent et plus étrange que tous les autres, c'était même pire que tout, pire qu'une Lydia-garou !

Bon, déjà, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?! Parce que – sans vouloir être méchant – il ne se souvenait absolument pas que quelqu'un l'ait invité à un mariage… Il y avait sa famille, tous ses amis, Scott et compagnie, jusque-là rien de totalement fou. Mais ils le regardaient tous et c'était vraiment très inconfortable cette situation, tous ses regards fixés sur lui en même temps qui semblait le scruter. Il détestait quand il y avait autant de paires d'yeux braquées sur lui, il avait toujours détesté ça !

\- Très bien… par les droits que mon confèrent un site internet et l'état de Washington, je vous déclare mariés, vous pouvez vous embrasser !

À ce moment, quelque chose vint se plaquer avec force contre ses lèvres et il se demande pourquoi il ne s'était pas réveillé juste avant l'impact, d'habitude ça se passait comme ça, il se réveillait toujours avant la catastrophe. Minute ! Si le mariage n'était pas le pire, ça voulait dire qu'il y avait quelque chose d'encore plus bizarre et dérangeant. Il repoussa la personne qui avait décidé de violer sa bouche avant qu'elle ne décide de vouloir s'attaquer à une autre partie de son corps et le dévisagea une demi-seconde avant de regretter d'avoir ouvert les yeux.

Le choc.

Il voulait vomir. Non peut-être pas à ce point, mais il voulait quand même s'enfuir. Ou alors frapper cette espèce de sale pervers qui lui souriait bêtement au visage, puis il prendrait la fuite. Oui, il allait faire ça, c'était le bon plan. Mais avant qu'il ne mette la main sur son… mari, Scott vint le serré dans ses bras, suivi de Lydia. Il voulait quoi eux ?! Ce n'était pas le moment !

\- Pour la 18ème fois, félicitation mon bro !

\- La… 18ème fois ?

\- Et ouais, encore quelques fois et on aura tout fait ! Demain, l'Oregon !

Erica lui sauta dans les bras et lui fit deux baisés sur chaque joue avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre de quoi parlait son meilleur ami. Si en plus de vivre son 18ème MARIAGE, il faisait revenir les morts à la vie, ça n'allait pas du tout, mais alors là, pas du tout, le faire !

\- Rho Stilounet ! Si tu savais comment je suis contente qu'on fasse ce voyage, je n'aurais jamais eu autant d'aventures, je me dois de goûter tous les goûts d'américains disponibles sur le marché… et si jamais, ceux d'ici sont moins appétissants que ceux du Dakota, mais je ne m'ennuierai pas ce soir.

\- Ce voyage ?!

Il se tourna vers ce qui était censé lui servir de mari et lui jeta un regard meurtrier, c'était forcément son idée à lui, il n'avait que des idées pourries de toute façon, même dans ces rêves il avait des idées totalement nazes.

LUI ! N'importe qui, mais lui en plus ! Un garçon… d'accord, il pouvait l'admettre, certains garçons ne le laissaient pas indifférent, mais alors celui-là, ce n'était pas son genre du tout ! Il allait le tuer, en faire sacrifice, le nom de Hale s'éteindrait à jamais. En rêve ou en réalité, il en était hors de question, à point c'est tout !

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça hein, c'était ton idée ! « Maintenant qu'on peut se marier dans tous les états, je veux qu'on se marie au moins une fois dans chaque état »…

\- Mais bordel ! Pourquoi je ne me réveille toujours pas ?!

* * *

#Lovewins (oui j'avais envie de l'écrire même si ça fait quelques temps que ça a changé) :) !


	9. Il était une fois

_Scott &amp; Cie._

« Loup-garou, lycanthrope, homme-loup des forêts, abomination nocturne, cri de lune… La créature possède bien des noms, mais elle n'a qu'une seule forme, celle d'une créature étrange, un monstre qui tente de se faire passer pour quelque chose d'humain. Il est difficile de les repérer parmi les vrais humains tellement ils sont doués pour se fondre dans la masse, ils se confondent aux autres et se fondent dans la population pour mieux tuer et se nourrir. Ce sont des loups dotés d'une intelligence supérieure !

ATTENTION, CRÉATURE DANGEREUSE !

Il existe deux façons de devenir l'une de ces choses, mais dans tous les cas, ce n'est point un choix, c'est une malédiction ! Soit, le lycaon fait partie d'une famille de lycaons, soit, l'un de ces précédents a mordu un humain. Une morsure de loup-garou peut tuer, elle est faite pour cela et si vous êtes mordu, vous feriez mieux de prier pour votre mort, sinon, vous deviendrez l'un des leurs.

Il ne vous restera que deux solutions : vivre comme un monstre, ou faire tout pour finir votre vie rapidement et avec un minimum de dignité.

Il existe un autre moyen, mais celui-ci n'est qu'une légende qui n'a jamais été prouvée… Il faudrait demander à un chef de meute, peu importe lequel, te vous épouser. Seule une demande sincère et réelle sera en mesure de conjurer le mauvais sort. Lorsque le loup aux yeux carmin vous répondra par la négative avec une pleine sincérité lors d'un soir de pleine lune, vous serez libéré et redeviendrez humain à jamais. Mais seul un fou pourrait trouver un alpha, lui parler et revenir vivant, ceux qui ont essayé ne sont plus là pour en parler.

ATTENTION, CRÉATURE DANGEREUSE ! »

\- IWMY -

\- SCOTT MCCALL ! Ramène tes fesses ici immédiatement !

\- Maman ? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Et pourquoi tu cries comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

L'infirmière était blanche comme un linge et se retourna vers son fils avant de s'avancer d'un air menaçant et de lui donner une tape derrière le crâne. Elle l'obligea ensuite à s'asseoir alors qu'il se demandait bien ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ce traitement, aux dernières nouvelles, il faisait le plus d'efforts possibles et ça, dans tous les domaines… Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il n'était peut-être pas un meilleur fils qu'auparavant!

\- Quand j'ai trouvé des… préservatifs dans ta chambre, tu as eu de la chance, j'ai encore été gentille avec toi. Mais là c'est trop ! Tu n'es qu'un gamin Scott, tu as la vie devant toi, pourquoi tu veux aller si vite ?! Moi et ton père, on s'est mis en ménage trop tôt, regarde le résultat !

\- Maman, je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?

\- J'ai trouvé ça dans ta chambre, Scott !

Elle donna la bague à son fils qui comprit bien vite pourquoi elle était montée sur ses grands chevaux, c'est vrai que ça pouvait porter à confusion. Mais c'est sûr que la réalité était bien loin de la chose qu'imaginait l'infirmière, pas de quoi s'inquiéter !

\- En plus, c'est pour la fille de ton prof d'histoire ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle encore ? Kora ?

\- Kira…

\- Kira ! Tu l'as connais depuis trop peu de temps Scott et tu aimais Allison, c'était fort entre vous avant… après ce qu'il s'est passé, comment peux-tu passer à autre chose aussi facilement ?! Je ne te comprends pas Scott, ça ne te ressemble pas du tout !

\- Maman ! Arrête ton délire… J'aime Kira et j'aimerai toujours Allison. Mais cette bague n'est pas pour ma petite amie. Je ne vais demander personne en mariage.

\- Ça me rassure ! Mais, à qui vas-tu donner ça alors ?

\- A personne maman ! C'est pour demander quelqu'un en mariage, mais je ne vais pas me fiancer, c'est… compliqué. D'ailleurs, je vais faire ça tout de suite ! Je te le promets, c'est pour du positif, tu verras.

L'adolescent donna un baiser sur le front de sa mère et partit en courant avec la bague en main. Elle resta totalement perdue, en train de se poser mille et une questions au milieu de la chambre du garçon. Qu'avait-il encore trouvé ?! Quelle idiotie allait-il encore commettre ? _Scott ne changera jamais…_

Le loup-garou grimpa sur sa bicyclette et traversa les bois pour aller plus vite, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver devant la maison vu la vitesse à laquelle il avait roulé. Son téléphone avait vibré plusieurs fois, mais il n'y avait pas fait attention, il était responsable ! Et ça signifiait notamment qu'il ne répondait pas aux messages en conduisant. Même sur un vélo.

Il regarda la boite qu'il tenait dans sa main une dernière fois… Si ça ne fonctionnait pas, il allait passer des jours vraiment absolument horribles à se faire chambrer par tous les autres. Il respira un bon coup et poussa d'un coup la porte d'entrée, il se retrouva en face de la meute au grand complet ! Ça… Ce n'était vraiment pas prévu !

\- Scott ! Enfin, ça fait une demi-heure qu'on t'attend. En plus d'oublier nos réunions, tu ne réponds pas à ton portable. Penses-y la prochaine fois.

\- Lydia à raison, on a mieux à faire que de t'attendre à longueur de temps Scott. Mais maintenant que t'es là, on va enfin pouvoir commencer.

Le lycaon passa au-dessus de leurs commentaires et leur regard insistant, il s'avança d'un air déterminé vers l'alpha qui se tenait debout, fier, devant tout le monde. Il sortit la boite de sa poche et s'agenouilla en ouvrant l'écrin, c'était le moment ou jamais… la solution à tous ses problèmes ! Avant qu'il ne commence à parler, son idiot de meilleur ami recracha tout ce qu'il avait pu mettre dans sa bouche et hurla qu'il avait des rêves prémonitoires avant de se faire frapper par Lydia et Kira.

\- Derek, je ne sais pas tes autres prénoms, Hale. En ce jour, je dois te demander quelque chose de très important et avant de te le demander il faut vraiment que tu saches que je suis vraiment sérieux et que je dis ça avec beaucoup de sincérité. Donc… Veux-tu m'épouser ?

\- Mais ce n'est possible, il est tombé sur la tête !

L'alpha lança un regard noir au jeune garçon qui avait osé parler dans ce moment solennel puis tourna son regard vers celui de Scott et se mit à rougir. OUI, Derek Sourwolf Hale était en train de rougir devant un adolescent !

\- Scott… Oui, je le veux.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible ça, tu fais toujours tout de travers Derek ! Le vieux livre que j'ai trouvé chez Deaton disait que tu devais dire non. NON Derek, tu connais ?! Laisse tomber, j'en ai marre, j'me taille.

\- C'est vraiment… n'importe quoi.


End file.
